Valentine's Day Blues
by KaraRapist113
Summary: L hates Valentine's Day. He was nothing but a letter to most of the world, one which solved all their problems for them and ensured they could rest easy at night in safety. And letters didn't fall in love. ..Quite unfortunately, he was not just a letter.


**Author's Note:** abbreviated version I hate Valentine's Day. It's just an over-commercialized day of the year where men and some women think they'll get lucky if they give someone chocolate and a flower or two. Geeze, people, it's like you love one another so little that you feel you only need to show it grossly on one day of the year. YOU CAN DO IT ON THE OTHER 364 (sometimes 365, in a leap year) TOO!

Anyway, I felt the desire to share my hatred of the day with many of you, and chose to make a character you all love dearly my victim. He shall be my vessel for today.

And I'm very aware today's not Valentine's Day, Red Day, OR White Day. I was only thinking about the holiday with some friends today and my hatred of it was brought into the conversation. So, I felt the need to explain myself. (Though, Eru-chan's reasons will be a little different. NOT MUCH. Just a bit.)

My friend has bought several Japanese-print doujinshi for Death Note, and informs me that Near's name in katakana is spelled out as 'Nia,' so I'm going to be calling him that for the durration of this story. I just like how it sounds better than trying to pronounce "near" like it. It sounds too much like nair. And I'm aware that Mello's name is spelled out as Mero in katakana. But I like the English spelling better. Now read, my ducklings. And don't forget to leave me lots of lovely feedback. Kara likes her some feedback. I could even do with some flames; it's getting cold now.

* * *

**Valentine's Day Blues**  
L hated Valentine's Day. It was a holiday celebrating weakness and the giving of power over your emotions to another person. And how could that be a good thing? It only served to fog one's judgement and the ability to think clearly.

Yes, he had once admitted to himself, it would be nice to be able to share in what maddening, overwhelming feelings drove everyone to the verge of insanity and the willingness to do anything for their significant other. But then, could he really afford to let his judgement be misled by a simple attachment to someone else? The world needed him, and he just couldn't let them down. He was L, after all; naught but a letter to the rest of the world, which solved their problems for them and allowed them to rest peacefully at night. And letters don't fall in love.

And they certainly don't fall in love with their biggest suspect!

Quite unfortunately,..Eru-chan wasn't just some letter. He was a person attached to it. And, in being that he was, for all intents and purposes, human after all, he was every bit as victim to those emotions as everyone else around him. Be it Matsuda's almost childish infatuation with him, Misa's obsessive love for Raito, or- back at the orphanage -Matt's blossoming crush on Mello who focused his entire being, lately it seemed, into pretending Nia had declared war against him rather than confessed budding feelings for him. (Oh, the detective quietly mused to himself occasionally, adolescent love was so very intriguing. He looked forward to checking in on their progress later!)

Well, all the more reason to hate this day. Being human meant having emotions. And having emotions meant feeling lonely and the heart-stopping pain of sadness that accompanied it. Occasionally he wondered if, should he choose to name Nia or Mello his heir, either one wouldn't end up feeling just like he did at the moment. Then again, both of the boys as well as Matt probably had a pretty good grip on that already.

But if there was any key trait that allowed the holiday to redeem itself, beyond doubt, it was the fact that sweets were grossly more prominant on this day than others. Just another commercial holiday, with their methods of reaching into people's pockets.

And if the insomniac weren't so good at what he did, he'd owe those companies his house and first-born already. Or his soul. If he, y'know, had either of the first two or felt as if he had the latter.

Without warning, the door to the room opened, letting out the heat it had stored up into the cold halls and with it, L's reverie. When the meitantei gazed up at the doorway from the computer screen he had been staring at for a few moments, his wide eyes met with Raito's as the handsome youth strolled cheerily, but still carefully paced, over to the chair in which he sat in his usual position.

And the heart starts beating faster right about...Yes, there it was. Right on time.

Raito smiled down at the detetive who had declared him to be his first friend, one hand hidden behind his back to conceal something from sight.

Cue urge to blush, however extremely well hidden it was.

Unblinkingly, the black-haired man leaned forward so his chest pressed against his legs and asked, "Raito-kun, is there something you need?"

And handsome but lying eyes shone in the dull light of the room as Raito replied, "I have something for you."

Enter true intrigue, stage right.

"Honto?" L's dark eyes did well at hiding his delight, but curiosity and vigilant observation- as always -were allowed to reign freely as he cocked his head to one side and continued to stare up at the other male.

That heartbeat was getting deafening. Wait, why did it sound like it had an echo?

Bringing his arm around from behind, Raito revealed a rose of a beautiful red color with full, vivid petals. It looked to have just bloomed, and he had taken the time to tie with pain-staking care a soft, white ribbon around its stem. "A rose," he said softly, his smile unwavering. "Would you accompany me to dinner later today?"

..And the unexpected, painful crash of understanding and shock of reality.

"Thank you for your consideration on this commercial day, Raito-kun," L started as he took the rose held out to him, mindful of the thorns, "but I must be here to continue work on the case. I believe Ms. Amane would be very willing to join you, however."

_Raito-kun is Kira._

Nodding, and seeming unusually disappointed (quite uncharacteristic of him, if L may say so,) Raito replied, "I understand; maybe another time, then." Then, with these words and nothing more, he departed. The door closed behind him, leaving the detective to his thoughts.

_Kira wants you dead._

As the detective sat staring at the rose in his hands sadly, turning it over between his fingers delicately and one of the thorns piercing just slightly into his skin to draw a single drop of blood, he wished he could find some way to prove his friend's innocence, or ignore his guilt. But no, that would be wrong of him, for he was only now more certain than ever of his guilt. After all, what could be so appealing about a man like him to a man like Raito, who had everything in the world going for him?

_85, Raito-kun. I am very sorry.._

L hated Valentine's Day.


End file.
